Water Magic
Water Magic (水の魔法, Sui no Mahō) is a versatile Caster Magic, Holder Magic, and Elemental Magic that allows the user the ability to create and manipulate . Overview Water Magic is a variant of Elemental Magic that gives its users the ability to create and manipulate water and existing bodies of water. It can be used as a Caster Magic— by exerting their magic power naturally, or as a Holder Magic— by channeling their magic power into an item imbued with a water lacrima or enchanted to hold water-based properties. Water Magic is quite versatile, with a large number of spells, techniques, and styles utilized. Despite its fluid nature, water can be used in detrimental and forceful ways. Water Mages are capable inflicting great blunt trauma by means of waves, currents, geysers, and blasts of water. By generating whirlpools, waterspouts, and vortexes, a Water Mage is capable of creating horrific damage based on the gyratory force and cutting power. Wizards are capable of manipulating and shaping the pressure of water, changing the properties from blunt damage to cutting damage. With the same method, they can mold water in a form similar to makeshift Water-Make, creating rudimentary constructs for offense and defense. Temperature, viscosity, and salinity are all aspects of water capable of being manipulated. By changing the temperature, Water Mages can transform their element to ice before reverting it back into a liquid, or create scaling bursts of water to burn an enemy. Salinity aids in supplementary ways, such as stimulating magic healing. By manipulating viscosity, users can change the sensation of water to a gelatinous glue-like consistency or even a semi-solid to bolster the impact of their offense. Water Mages are also noted to have the ability to draw water from any sources including flora, fauna and even the air itself. This is commonly performed on plant-life or in the air although it has been observed to be used on animals or even humans. As far as relations with the other elements go, Water Magic is deeply connected to Ice Magic, seeing as ice is indeed the frozen state of water. These two magics are often used in conjunction to produce a variety of effects. Advanced Water Mages are also able of withstanding the effects of Fire Magic and have been shown to be able to go head to head with fire Mages, dousing their flames. Moreover, since a water wizard can manipulate the properties of their water, more often than not their water is pure, thus, a poor conductor of Lightning Magic. Spells Notice: The spells listed here are a combination of spells based on those in canon and collaborative user-submitted spells. Any spell listed is Free Use. If used, the FTF Administration encourages you to customize the spell description to your character. '' Basic Abilities *'Suisei''' (水優性, Suisei): Suisei is the building block of Water Magic, a basic spell that allows its users to create and move water. It draws from a concentrated method of Telekinesis, letting its users move and manipulate water with the movement of their body. With this, the user is capable of creating small waves, torrents, and formations of water at a more basic level than regular spells. Suisei is one of the first spells young water wizards learn. Over time, one can hone their talent to a degree where they can dictate the movement and formation of water with only their thoughts. *'Collect' (集める, Atsumeru): A basic skill in which the user draws water from any source around them, whether it be a lake, ocean, river, or even from inside other life forms such as plants and animals, condensing it together into mass quantities of water. Skilled users of this spell are even capable of drawing water molecules out of the air, conglomerating water to manipulate even in places with low humidity. This is an incredibly useful skill and makes the creation of other spells quite easy as it bypasses the necessary creation of water, thus saving magic power by avoiding the transmutation of water. *'Phase Shifting' (相転移, Sōteni): This ability gives the user the ability to change their water through its various phases, liquid, solid and gas. This means they are capable of cooling their water into ice and manipulating the water molecules within to turn it back to water. This works the opposite way as well, letting water mages turn their water into water vapor, mist or steam and turning water vapor and steam back to water. This spell opens new aspects of Water Magic as well as a multitude of ways to use to be manipulated by imaginative water mages. *'Temperature Shifting' (温度転移, Ondoteni): Temperature Shifting is a skill that allows the user to manipulate the temperature of water, changing the temperature to scalding and freezing temperatures. It is often categorized as a more mild form of Phase Shifting. Offensive Spells *'Water Whip' (水の鞭, Mizu no Muchi): This spell is initiated by the simple creation of one or more highly manipulatable tendrils of water created as either an extension of one's limb or, as an additional external construct. Water Whip is quite versatile and is capable of being created at varying temperatures, lengths, and widths which are also manipulatable while it is in use. This spell has three main functions: One is its ability to grip and grab onto opponents, which allows the user to tie up the opponent with the water or pulling the target towards the caster. The second is as the name suggests, to use the water as a whip to attack enemies with sheer kinetic force. Lastly, these tentacles can be used as a mobile system, allowing the user to extend them and carry themselves places faster than they could on foot. *'Fish Scales' (魚鱗, Gyorin): The user begins this spell by creating varying amounts of thin, six inch, highly-pressurized crescent-shaped discs of water that are swiftly launched towards the user's target and an incredible velocity. These "scales" are capable of lacerating wood, flesh, bone and even some metals, making them a deadly combat tool. The number of discs created is equal to the will and amount of magic power the caster exerts to create this spell. *'Water Vortex' (水渦動, Mizukadou): The user outstretches both of their arms, holding them so their palms are facing one another with room in between. By channeling their aura into the space between their palms, the user creates a swirling tornado of water in between the caster's hands. This process is continued until the waterspout has reached its desired size, then it is sent spinning towards the caster's target, leaving a wake of rubble behind it as the rotating force consumes matter around it, inflicting horrific damage to anything caught in its path. *'Rainfall' (降雨, Kouu): The user draws water from the air, creating the effect of rainfall upon their targets. This spell is deceptively powerful and quite painful, as the caster manipulates the rain droplets into piercing bullet shaped forms, while additionally increasing the velocity of the drops so that they fall from the sky at the speed of small bullets. These water droplets are unable of piercing more than the first few layers of skin, thus, barely draw blood, however, they can cause a grown man to collapse due to the incredible pain one experiences when they are bombarded by this spell. *'Ocean Bomb' (爆弾の大洋, Bakudan no Taiyou): The user compresses an incredible amount of pressure within a sphere of water. This bomb can be thrown at an opponent before exploding, releasing high impact concussive force within the water or formed directly near the chosen target. The size of the sphere usually determines the strength of the explosion. A small baseball sized sphere would most likely cover a small range of up to five feet, however, a larger version of the spell can be highly destructive with a scale that could potentially destroy a building. *'Scalding Spray' (熱い霧状, Atsui Kirijou): This spell is first performed through Phase Shifting, transforming water into thick obscuring particles of mist before unleashing it towards their foes in a wild torrent. Simultaneously, they use Temperature Shifting to drastically raise the temperature of the mist to the boiling temperature of 360°F which on skin contact delivers third-degree burns within instants. This attack is incredibly painful, focusing on dehabilitating foes through their senses instead of through force. It can also be considered lethal due to the potential infection of the inflicted wounds. Defensive Spells *' ' (青の障壁, Ao no Shouheki): The user creates one or more highly pressurized barriers for defensive purposes. The main usage of this spell is to block oncoming attacks by means of placing a barrier in front of the attack's path. These constructs have proven to be quite strong and are equal to as much magic power is used to create them, thus a stronger mage can create a stronger barrier. Additionally, these barriers can be formed in either a traditional, shield-like shape or a dome around the caster, though the former is shown to use more magic power due to its spherical design. :*'Tidal Armor' (潮の鎧, Shio no Yoroi): By applying the same technique as the aforementioned spell, the user is capable of coating their body in a thin, highly pressurized layer of water to dramatically raise their overall defense from all angles. This is a highly resistant spell and once it is cast it requires minimal magic power to maintain thus, enabling its user to focus their power on creating offensive countermeasures while supporting their defensive effort. *' ' (鏡水, Kagamizu): The user creates a screen of water in front of an oncoming attack, with a surface that is purely reflective. This spell redirects both magical and physical attacks back to where they came from, making it an incredibly useful defensive countermeasure. The strength of this spell is reliant on the amount of magic power one is using to maintain it. The stronger the attack is, the stronger the barrier must be to reflect it. *'Water Lock' (水の錠前, Mizu no Joumae): Water Lock is determined as a trapping spell, used to contain the caster's opponents. The user conglomerates water, forming a thick dome around their target to restrict their movement. It is also commonly displayed that the caster will use Suisei in conjunction, to flood the dome with water in an attempt to further harm or drown their target. The size and strength of the water dome is equivalent to the amount of magic power used to cast the spell, as well as the caster's own talent. Supplementary Spells *'Water Waltzing' (水の円舞, Mizu no Enbu): This spells allows the user to manipulate the water around themselves, increasing the surface tension until it can support their weight. They are then capable of moving across the water, much like they would on land, walking, running, jumping and even performing acrobatic maneuvers. Advanced users are even capable of using this spell without the need of liquid water. By condensing the water molecules in the air they can create temporary platforms of water, allowing them to move on the air by jumping or walking from platform to platform. *'Wave Running' (波の走る, Nami no Hashiru): The user creates a personal-sized wave of water underneath their feet which is capable of propelling them across land and sea at rates as fast as a car. This provides them with additional mobility, allowing the user to quickly dodge attacks as well as drastically raising their rate of travel. A technique commonly performed with this spell is to propel themselves directly towards their target before jumping off the wave and using their previous mode of transport as a weapon. *'Waterspout' (水柱, Suibashira): The user creates a ring of water their body, spiraling around them in a vortex to create a waterspout, carrying themselves high into the sky. The higher and faster they go, the more difficult it is for them to maintain a constant flow of water, thus, using more of their magic power. However, some also use the Collect technique to ease this as well. Additionally, it can be performed in water, making it much less taxing to the user. *'Riptide' (引潮, Hikishio): A supplementary spell used to either bring an enemy closer or farther away from their target. The user creates a wave, using the kinetic force of the waves to either bring people closer or farther away. This spell can be used in a variety of ways, making it both a useful opener to an offensive barrage or a way of creating distance between the caster and their foe. *'Water Body' (水の体, Mizu no Karada): The user transforms their entire body or select limbs into water, therefore, negating all physical and magical attacks with the exception of magics that specifically target the senses, such as Maguilty Sense. The transformation into Water Body is signified by a glow enveloping their body, then when transformed into water, they still retain their shape although their form is water. This transformation allows the user enhances their speed and agility, making it difficult for mages to tag them in combat. In this form, they are still capable of inflicting physical damage with their body and can even superheat or cool their water to a nearly frozen temperature to enhance their attacks. They are also capable of using Phase Shifting to change their body into mist, or even create multiple renditions of their Water Body, otherwise known as clones, for more versatile strategies. Additionally, when the user is swimming or in water, they appear to be invisible. Despite the obvious strengths of this spell, users are still susceptible of being forced back into their natural body with Ice Magic or Fire Magic Related Magics Trivia *The kanji "水" meaning water can either be written as Sui or Mizu. *The current Water Magic description was written by Astrarche. *This description of Water Magic combines the feats of canon Water Magic and Water as there is no major difference between the two. *Feel free to submit spells to be added to this page, although they will be free to use and perhaps subject to grammatical and syntax correction by fellow users. Category:Magic and Abilities Category:Caster Magic Category:Elemental Magic Category:Water Magic Category:Canon Magic Category:Free Use